postmanpatfandomcom-20200214-history
Postman Pat's Finding Day
Postman Pat's Finding Day is the first episode of the first series which was first broadcast on 18th September 1981. It was written by John Cunliffe and narrated by Ken Barrie. Summary Pat calls to the Post Office and today most of the post is for Katy and Tom because it their birthday. Pat goes to deliver the post to them. Poor Katy is not having a happy birthday because she has lost Sarah-Ann, her doll that she takes everywhere. Pat's round then becomes a search for the missing doll. He comes across a load of other things but not the doll. Will he find Katy's missing doll in order to save the day? VHS Appearances Postman Pat 1 (BBCV 4228) - Episode 1 out of 3 Postman Pat: Finding Day (BBCV 5470) - Episode 1 out of 5 Postman Pat - 2 on 1 (BBCV 5814) - Episode 1 out of 6 Characters *Pat *Jess *Mrs. Goggins *Ted Glen *Dorothy Thompson *Bill Thompson *Reverend Timms *Mrs. Pottage *Katy and Tom Pottage *Lucy Selby *Sarah Gilbertson *Sam Waldron *Miss Hubbard (does not speak) *Charlie Pringle (cameo) *Aunt Alice (mentioned) *Cousin Jill (mentioned) Vehicles *PAT 1 *SAM 1 Locations *Post Office *Greendale School *Greendle Farm *The Church *Thompson Ground *Tedd Glenn's Workshop *Miss Hubbard's Cottage Trivia *This is the very first episode of the series. *This episode marks the official Introductions of Pat, Jess, Mrs. Goggins, Ted Glen, Dorothy and Bill Thompson, the Reverend Timms, Julia, Katy and Tom Pottage, Lucy Selby, Sarah Gilbertson, Sam Waldron and Miss Hubbard. *The musical played when Pat first comes to Greendale Farm is the instrumental of the Famers song. *The book version of this story is called "Postman Pat's Treasure Hunt". *In the English version, the instrumental to the Farmer's song is muted when Katy and Tom go out to meet Pat and while Mrs. Pottage talks about Sarah-Ann, up to the point when Pat goes back to his van, but in the Czech version, the music is not muted. *The music played when Pat visits Ted's workshop is the insturmental to the Ted Glen Handyman song. *During the scene where Miss Hubbard is shopping at Sam's Mobile Shop, the instrumental version of the Mobile Shop song can be heard in the Spanish and Czech versions of the episode. *The Travelling music is absent when Pat takes Sarah-Ann and the chocolates to his van in the Spanish and Czech versions. Goofs *If Katy and Tom had arrived at school early, how could they have been still at Greendale Farm? That is Pat's next stop. *After he leaves Greendale Farm, Pat is not wearing his hat or his glasses while he is driving and Jess is not there. *After playing Hop-Skotch, Pat's body language indicates that he is checking his watch for the time, even though he clearly has no watch on his wrist at all. *When Pat wonders if he could find Katy's doll at Ted Glen's workshop, the door on his side of the van is taken off. Gallery PostmanPat'sFindingDay18.jpg|First Ever Shot PostmanPat'sFindingDay.jpg|Pat and Jess PostmanPat'sFindingDay02.jpg|Mrs. Goggins PostmanPat'sFindingDay03.jpg PostmanPat'sFindingDay19.jpg PostmanPat'sFindingDay20.jpg|Greendale School PostmanPat'sFindingDay04.jpg PostmanPat'sFindingDay05.jpg|Lucy Selby and Sarah Gilbertson PostmanPat'sFindingDay06.jpg|Pat plays Hop Scotch PostmanPat'sFindingDay21.jpg PostmanPat'sFindingDay22.jpg|Greendale Farm PostmanPat'sFindingDay07.jpg PostmanPat'sFindingDay08.jpg|Mrs. Pottage PostmanPat'sFindingDay09.jpg PostmanPat'sFindingDay23.jpg Rev TV.jpg|The Reverend Timms PostmanPat'sFindingDay10.jpg PostmanPat'sFindingDay11.jpg PostmanPat'sFindingDay12.jpg PostmanPat'sFindingDay14.jpg|Pat with Dorothy Thompson's glove PostmanPat'sFindingDay15.jpg PostmanPat'sFindingDay16.jpg PostmanPat'sFindingDay17.jpg|Jess with Mrs. Thompson's glove on his head PostmanPat'sFindingDay24.jpg PostmanPat'sFindingDay25.jpg PostmanPat'sFindingDay26.jpg|Dorothy Thompson PostmanPat'sFindingDay27.jpg PostmanPat'sFindingDay28.jpg|Dorothy finds Ted's pen-knife PostmanPat'sFindingDay29.jpg PostmanPat'sFindingDay30.jpg PostmanPat'sFindingDay31.jpg PostmanPat'sFindingDay32.jpg PostmanPat'sFindingDay33.jpg|Ted finds Miss Hubbard's watch PostmanPat'sFindingDay34.jpg PostmanPat'sFindingDay35.jpg|Ted Glenn PostmanPat'sFindingDay36.jpg PostmanPat'sFindingDay37.jpg PostmanPat'sFindingDay38.jpg PostmanPat'sFindingDay39.jpg PostmanPat'sFindingDay40.jpg|Miss Hubbard PostmanPat'sFindingDay41.jpg PostmanPat'sFindingDay42.jpg PostmanPat'sFindingDay43.jpg PostmanPat'sFindingDay44.jpg|Pat buys chocolates PostmanPat'sFindingDay45.jpg|Sarah-Annes PostmanPat'sFindingDay46.jpg|Pat finds Sarah-Annes Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes